


Taken (#74 Shot)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [192]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian waits to take his shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken (#74 Shot)

The sheriffs had arrived. They weren’t helping.

Ian couldn’t believe how much he wanted Don to ride in, take charge and knock some heads together. That damn cowboy of a ranger had actually been negotiating pretty well. He’d even gotten close enough to roll over a bottle of water for the little girl.

Now there was a hissing jurisdiction fight and the suspect was getting agitated again. The sheriff wrenched away the bullhorn and ordered his men to start circling the suspect despite the lack of decent cover.

Suddenly someone twitched. The suspect raised his gun. Ian took his shot.


End file.
